$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 1 \\ 7 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 7 \\ 1 & 4\end{array}\right]$